Cutting Ties
by chasingdragondreams
Summary: Three years later, what will become of the seven teams? Now that the threat of Vespers has been eliminated, all that's left is to pick up the pieces and move on. That involves putting the Vesper Council of Six on trial, and cutting all the loose ends. Old memories resurface, but old friends won't be found. Alternate storyline, but based off canon events. Sinead-centric. Tem. hiatus
1. Ian

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or Cahills vs. Vespers! **

**Summary: Three years later, what will become of the seven teams? Now that the threat of Vespers has been eliminated, all that's left is to pick up the pieces and move on. That involves putting the Vesper Council of Six on trial, and cutting all the loose ends. Old memories resurface, but old friends won't be found. Sinead-centric, possible pairing. **

**If you can't guess, I won't tell you. **

**.o**

**Alternate storyline, but based off canon events. **

**.o**

**Starts off slow, then gets better.**

* * *

_Prologue: _

_"I know it's you."_

_Sinead turned around, an incomprehensible look on her face. "Excuse me?" _

_"The mole. It's you." _

* * *

Ian Kabra had never been more relieved in his life. The suspicious looks that had followed him for over a month were gone, replaced with smiles and pats on the back.

"Hey, Kabra!" said one of the agents. "What's up?"

He forced a smile, hands clenching into a wave. Just because he didn't want animosity didn't mean he wanted happy-go-lucky friendships.

He had thought it was Tolliver. Hell, everyone thought it was Evan bloody Tolliver. Skulking around with the oversized glasses on his face, everyone thought he was the mole.

But, no.

That would have been preferred, likeable even, compared to the current situation. Amy was a mess, sobbing loudly into her pillow every morning.

Dan was angry at the person who helped kidnap his cousins, who made his sister a permanent wreck. Maybe that was their intention, to yank out all reality from under them so they were fumbling helplessly in midair.

Ned was under close scrutiny, and somehow it had gotten back to the hostages that _she_ was the mole. The newest security videos showed Ted huddled hopelessly in the corner, ostricized. Alistair Oh had tried to help, but knowing you're stuck in a hell-hole with the person's who's responsible's brother didn't help boost morale.

It wasn't either of them, he knew. When the hostages were rescued, they would run into their family's arms and curse the Vespers' name forever. Ted would stare at his family, wondering if that made them traitors by association.

"Why'd it have to be her?" Amy sniffled, burrowing deeper into the fluffy comforter. "She said we were best friends. She said-"

Whatever she was going to say was drowned out by the thick cream-colored pillow blocking her face. Ian sat down, hugging the grieving girl quietly.

"Shh, love. It's going to be okay."

She raised tear-stained eyes to him and glared, hiccuping as he rubbed her back. "No!" she wailed, with a hint of her previous self, before all the betrayals and backstabbing got too much. "Everyone says so, but it's not!"

Now, whenever she saw the 'beauty contest winner' (as Tolliver put it) on a 'Madrigals Most Wanted' list, she would wonder which parts were real, and which parts were a lie.

They'd giggled up all night talking about boys, dreams of branch peace and Amy's all-to-complicated love life. (Ian never got that part, all the love life she had was him) Sinead was of the opinion that Evan looked just like Austin Powers, and quipped "Mojo, baby!" whenever he was around, causing Amy to blush.

Then Evan, stupid Evan, ruined his relationship with Amy by making a move on Sinead. His girlfriend was gone, he explained. He wasn't that good with long-distance relationships anyway. She'd responded by sucker-punching him in the face, leaving a black eye and bruised nose.

"Amy!" she'd screamed over the phone, Jonah watching on in amusement. "Austin Powers tried to kiss me!"

He'd wager that part wasn't a lie.

Amy'd broken up with him consequently, leaving him to fill the vacuum Sinead had left behind, the one of 'computer tech.'

Every time they talked of the Council of Six, he added on lengthy sentences about 'those filthy betrayers, we'll give them what they deserve.' Ian found it rather hard to take him seriously, as his bruised face was bobbing up and down, reminding him that Tolliver wasn't the most trustworthy individual either.

"They'll be back in a week," he promised. "Then, we can go after the Vespers. Everything's to be alright."

He understood the feeling, of course. Isabel's parenting and subsequent betrayal left much to be desired. But it was nothing comparable to the feeling that other people thought you were a traitor, the gnawing thoughts in your head that maybe you _were_ a traitor.

That drove one insane.

**A.N. Hey...it's me again :) I know, everyone's buzzing about it on the archive, that Sinead Starling is the mole. But is that revealed in Shatterproof or Trust No one? **

**I read on the 39 Clues wikia that Sinead was the narrator in chapter two, talking about leaving. Question: chapter two of which book? **

**~ivy**


	2. Sinead

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or Cahills vs. Vespers!**

**Alternate storyline, but based off canon events.**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_"They'll be back in a week," he promised. "Then, we can go after the Vespers. Everything's to be alright."_

_He understood the feeling, of course. Isabel's parenting and subsequent betrayal left much to be desired. But it was nothing comparable to the feeling that other people thought you were a traitor, the gnawing thoughts in your head that maybe you were a traitor._

_That drove one insane._

* * *

Chapter Two

What would it be like to have your face on 'Madrigals Most Wanted?'

What would it be like to be thought a traitor, a damn good one, too?

The only one who escaped the Cahills?

Everyone thought you were gone, your own branch hates you, but at the same time, fears you for what secrets you could expose. How did it feel to play two sides of the game, to be the bad guy and the good guy?

To toy with the little pawns, inhaling their fear in as they tried to escape, not knowing that in two moves, they would be dead. It was like a live game of chess, and she the player.

What would it feel like to play God?

Sinead Starling knew the answer: exhilarating.

Paying for the newspaper, she bounced out the door with a flounce of her auburn hair. "Good morning!" she trilled at the passerby, walking down the cobbled streets, expensive flats starkly contrasting with the aged buildings around her.

It was a quaint little place, coffee-shops and trinket-sellers lining the well-worn path. One of the few place on Earth that still sold books and coffee together, it was a wonderful retreat for someone who loved knowledge.

Squashing a small bug under her foot, she stuck her hands in her pockets and twirled until the world spun. Giggling loudly, she waved at the familiar old couple sitting on a bench.

"Buon giorno," she grinned, wiggling her fingers in greeting. _Good morning. _The old lady's eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Buon giorno, ragazza," her husband said, offering her a handful of birdseed.

"Grazie, nonna," Sinead said, carefully stroking one bird's fine plumage. "E 'incantevole, non?" _Enchanting, no?_

Waving goodbye, she spun quickly down the road, until the old couple disappeared from her blurry vision. "Won't be long now," she grinned, licking her pale pink lips.

The Council of Six met yesterday, and decided that even though the Vesper network was down, the Council was still alive and kicking. Sinead didn't care about world domination, just the thrill she got.

_"We can hide," yelled Vesper Two, jumping on the chair. "Or we can go take back what is rightfully ours!"_

Yes, she smiled, reaching for her black etched Android Nxt phone to inform the leadership of her decision.

Cahills may be backstabbing traitors who etched lines on her back and stole her brother's sight, but they were _ever_ so fun to play with. Narrowing her eyes, she thought of the person who'd caused all this.

She'd been naive in her teenage years, she had to admit. Curing her brothers with the branch serum? Her lips curled into a wicked smile. More like getting revenge on the people who'd done this to her.

Hiding was weak. Cahills were the losing side, and she fully intended to be victorious this time around.

Hurry up, she thought in irritation. Vesper Two better respond soon; fun was to be had.

* * *

**Translations:**

**buon giorno: good morning**

**ragazza: girl**

**incantevole: enchanting**


End file.
